Mermaid (Story)
This story was created by --Warhawk1 21:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) and Billy Snoopensnob originally on June 20, 2011, but we had several revisions to complete. Now, our story will be finally written in a small period of time. Credits to the story will be added later. I want to thank Billy and his bro Bobby personally, as if I didn't know you in real life, this never would've worked, cheers brotha! Development I really think that a big part of development in this story came from the idea of, "What if a love story, and a horror film came together?" Now, this story had its inspirations, but is solely its own tale of a group of men, a doomed ship, and a lovely women, who just so happens to be killing off the crew one-by-one. Billy Snoopensnob actually came up with the idea of a mermaid as the creature, initially I planned to do somewhat of a disaster film between two factions and then a voodoo conduit, but of course Billy's idea was way better. We really wanted the story to be sort of unique, whereas one main character sees the mermaid as a monster, the other sees her as probably a date hahaha. The other unique part of the story is, the crew isn't some gun-toting mercs or a crew of hairy pirates or well-dressed and equiped EITC goons, but instead the crew are just regular workers, trying to deliver some ore back to Port Royal. Anyways, both Billy and I want you to enjoy the story, thanks for reading! Story Part One: Prologue The voyage was long, tiring, blistering, with the night air constantly throwing itself against the backs of the crew, much to the dismay of Daggershot. "How much longer will it be till Port is off the horizon?" Ian asked Billy, who only stared into the unknown sky, and shook his head..... It was a long day, the crew agreed, but well worth it. After several weeks of sailing off to Raven's Cove and loading a shipment of Ore onto the steady wooden deck of the Buccaneer Demon, the men of the ship knew it would pay them well. Captain William James Snoopesnob and his executive officer, Ian Silversword, were playing cards on the officer's deck while Nate Daggershot, Bobby Snoopensob, and Solomon Warskull were cleaning up the Buccaneer Demon before it departed back to Port Royal. The crew worked for the Redbeard-Kazuma Shipping Company, owned by John Redbeard and Kazuma, two wealthy businessman back on the mainland of England, Kazuma being originally from Japan. Before long, the Buccaneer Demon set sail on June 1, 1745, and the men were well prepared to catch up on sleep, and to finally get their well-deserved pay. While sailing across the deep blue sea, the crew of the Demon came across a mysterious signal, a column of smoke rising into the air, but it looked extremely far away, and the crew just barely slept a few hours before seeing this strange event. Soon, a meeting was called in the Captain's Quarters, where Capt. Snoopesnob and Ian Silversword decided to plan out their actions along with the crew. "What if its an S.O.S.?" Nate asked, but Ian shook his head, "Whatever it is, we can't disobey protocol by going to the source of it." Billy then cleared his throat, making everyone else silent. "We will travel to the location, if we happen to pick up a few survivors from a shipwreck or something, then so be it, I want to do the right thing here, ok?" And so, the men resumed their duties, while Solomon Warskull looked up in the morning sky of June 2, 1745, wondering something that the whole crew also began to worry about. "What if it wasn't an S.O.S.? What if it was a warning?"..... Part Two: First Contact The Buccaneer Demon was soon on it's way to the source of the signal, and every man aboard the crew was shaking with fear, even the brave Captain Snoopnesnob. Although one member, Ian Silversword, actually seemed to like the idea that the entire ship was going to an unknown island, possibly to their deaths, but he never showed it to the crew... The ship finally came across an uncharted island upon which the fire was barely visible anymore, and the island was dark, quiet, and filled with shadows upon the moonlight. "Ok boys, here's the plan, Me, Bobby, and Solomon will go onto the island, Ian and Nate, you two watch the ship." The crew agreed, and Solomon climbed into the dinghy, along with Billy and Bobby. "I got a bad feeling about this, captain." Solomon said, but Billy didn't seem to care, and Bobby was busy reading out of the bible, nervously. The dinghy reached the shore of the island, which had a landscape that seemed almost like a cold underworld, with mountains with snow-capped mountains, and deep valleys. The crew ventured into the island, through the thick ash-covered ground, and soon they found the massive remains of a ship, about 3 or 4 times larger than the Buccaneer Demon, which had a Royal Navy flag on it. The crew scurried over to the shipwreck, and they found only dead bodies scattered across the gound, as far as the eye can see, as well as several weapons, with Bobby and Billy picking up a musket, while Solomon found a cutlass to his liking. But as they ventured into the ship, Bobby heard a faint cry of help. "GUYS, OVER HERE!" Bobby screamed, and the other two men ran to his position. The men found themselves in what once was the Captain's Quarters on the ship, with a mortally wounded man on the ground of it. "Who are you, and why are you are?"Billy asked the man, who was wearing a Royal Navy uniform. "I am Commodore *cough* Sven Redskull, formerly of the HMS Ripley *cough cough cough*, we were sent, to find *cough* the....... " But it was too late, the Commodore was dead.... "Ok boys, were heading back to the Demon, you hear?" Billy said, and the men quietly left the ship, but as Solomon and Billy left the site, they noticed Bobby wasn't with them. "HELP ME!" Bobby screamed, and the two men rushed back onto the ship, and they found Bobby, with a bite mark on his neck.... "Quick, you go help him onto the ship, Ill defend my position here!" Billy said, but Solomon wasn't going to leave the captain "No, Captain, I'm not leaving without you!" And so, Solomon carried Bobby back on board the ship, while Billy ran beside them, holding his musket into the darkness.... Part Three: The Attack More Coming Soon.... Cast Billy Snoopensnob Nate Daggershot Solomon Warskull Ian Silversword Bobby Snoopensob Meghan as Mermaid Kazuma John Redbeard Sven Redskull Trivia *Mermaid was planned to be written for several weeks, although now it is being written on the wiki, the final draft is done, we are just releasing it during a set time period. *The idea to name the story Mermaid was to confuse the reader, making them wonder if it would be a love story, an epic story, a horror story, etc. *Another thank you goes to Shockwave7, aka Billy Snoopensob *The HMS Ripley was named after Ellen Ripley, the protagonist of the Alien Franchise, which was one of the many stories this was inspired from *More trivia coming soon... Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan wars Category:POTCO